Flor del Desierto
by DynamiteGal
Summary: Kankuro siempre supo que a Gaara le gustaban los cactus. ¿Pero por qué tanta fascinación por los tulipanes?
1. ¿Por qué los tulipanes?

Mi primer GaaIno! / espero que les guste. Acepto críticas (constructivas¬¬)

Disclaimer: Como sabrán ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishi-sama u.u

**Flor del desierto**

_**¿Por qué los tulipanes?**_

Kankuro llevaba años conociendo esa afición de Gaara hacia los cactus. De niños le parecía irónico que ese niño, tan temido por toda la aldea, tuviera como pasatiempo la siembra de "plantitas"- como el marionetista le llamaba- pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo; y fue conociendo mejor a su hermano menor, pensó que tal vez esas plantas de suelo árido tienen un significado para Gaara. El hecho de que el cactus tenga espinas que le sirven como escudo , parece tener mucha similitud con Gaara y su arena.

De acuerdo, lo de los cactus ya lo había comprendido desde hace mucho; pero ahora ha surgido una nueva incógnita para Kankuro: ¿Qué significado pueden tener los tulipanes para el 5to Kazekage?

Así es, desde hace algún tiempo, Gaara siente atracción hacia esta especie; que si bien sabe el marionetista que es una flor muy hermosa, sabe perfectamente que su pequeño hermano no se va a mostrar tan interesado en una flor solo porque le parece linda, ¡ni qué fuera una niñita pequeña como para fijarse solo en eso! Algún significado más allá de la belleza debe tener ese tulipán,¿ pero qué será…?

De repente, los pensamientos del shinobi fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta:

-"Kankuro-san!, traigo un paquete para Gaara-sama"- dijo alguien tras la puerta

-"Oh…de acuerdo. Pasa adelante…"-dijo el marionetista después de abrir la puerta.

-"Viene de Konohagakure "-dijo el mensajero-"Iba a dejárselo a Gaara-sama en su oficina pero eneste momento tiene una reunión con el consejo. Se lo dejo a usted para que se lo entrege. Yo me retiro "

-_Otro más!…_-Pensó para sí mismo el Sabaku No intermedio- "De acuerdo, puedes retirarte. Yo se lo entrego."

El paquete estaba algo pesado, al igual que todos los que había adquirido anteriormente el Kazakage. Y es que con lo imposible que sería sembrar flores como esas en el desierto, el menor de los Sabaku No se las ingenió para pedirle al ninja artista Sai que le hiciera cuadros de los tulipanes más hermosos que llegara a ver, eso sí, tenían que ser únicamente amarillos o púrpuras; y así las piezas de arte fueron acumulándose transformando la habitación y la oficina de Gaara en una galería de arte exclusivamente de tulipanes.

_-¿Pero por qué tulipanes?-_aún no terminaba de comprender el shinobi.

Así que se puso sus sandalias y se apresuró hacia la torre donde se encontraba Gaara. Estaba decidido. Hoy mismo iba a saber qué de especial tienen los tulipanes.

En la torre del Kazekage, el joven líder había terminado su reunión con el consejo. Ahora se encontraba en su oficina sumergido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en su galería de tulipanes amarillos y purpuras. Con sólo ver esos colores, un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas y una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en su rostro. Hasta que repentinamente escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta:

-"Gaara,¿puedo pasar?. Soy yo Kankuro!".

-"Si…adelante"- dijo el joven líder tratando de volver de sus pensamientos.

Kankuro entro con algo de nerviosismo por lo que iba a preguntar a su hermano. Así que para no llegar tan directo, le informó acerca del nuevo cuadro que le había enviado Sai.

-"Oyee, te …llegó uno nuevo…"-dijo apuntando a uno de los tantos cuadros que habían dentro de esa oficina.

-"En serio?, bueno, lo traeré para acá más tarde"

-"Esto…Gaara…dime, ¿por qué te gustan tanto esos tulipanes?;digo, ya casi no te ocupas de tus cactus por estar obsesionado con estos tulipanes."

-"B-bueno…"-comenzó a hablar un muy nervioso Kazakage-"es que…me recuerdan a ella"- al decir esto último, el pelirrojo no pudo controlar el intenso rubor de sus mejillas.

_Ella?... está hablando de una chica?_-pensaba para sí mismo Kankuro, aún sin creer en la idea.

-"Espera un momento!...acaso te gusta una chica?"

-"S-si…"- afirmó Gaara con el rostro tornándose del mismo color que su cabello y con la mirada puesta en uno de sus cuadros.

Kankuro no pudo ocultar la felicidad que sentía al ver que su hermano pequeño comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que cualquier chico de su edad, un chico que se siente atraído por una chica y hace las cosas más absurdas con tal de tenerla grabada en la mente. Estaba dejando atrás sus temores para darse una oportunidad en el amor.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Luego les subo el ultimo capitulo. Bye! bexitos


	2. Confesion

Segunda y última parte del fic…

_**ón**_

Ahora solo resta saber quién es la que robó el corazón del pequeño Sabaku No. Para no incomodar más al pelirrojo, el marionetista decidió no preguntarle y puso a trabajar su cabeza.

_-"A ver… a ver…"-_ pensaba Kankuro mientras apoyaba su mentón en su puño izquierdo-"tiene que ser alguien relacionada con tulipanes y demás flores…SAKURA!, nahh…su nombre es flor de cerezo, no tulipán. Tulipan…tulipán…Ino…INO! La de la floristería, la que te curó en la guerra!"

El rojo intenso en el rostro del menor de los Sabaku No confirmó que Kankuro estaba en lo cierto.

-"Así que es ella, eh?-dijo Kankuro en un tono burlón-. No tienes mal gusto, la chica está preciosa"

-…- Gaara solo pudo responder con una tímida sonrisa.

-"Bueno, y…se lo has dicho?"

- "…decirle?,¿ el qué?"

-"¿Cómo que el qué? ¿Piensas quedarte toda la vida contemplando tulipanes de óleo en lugar de ir por el de verdad?, ve por ella! "

Dos días después, Gaara aprovechó la reunión que tendría en Konoha con la Hokage, para hacer una visita a la floristería Yamanaka y poder ver a su hermoso tulipán.

-"Bienvenido, Gaara-kun!. ¿Deseas algo?"- lo saludó la amable chica de la larga coleta, emocionada de ver al atractivo líder en la tienda.

-"Si…quiero un arreglo floral"

-"Uhm…¿es para alguien?"-preguntó la chica con un poco de celos.

-Si

Ino se sentió desilusionada ya que si bien Sakura le había dicho que Gaara tenía muchas admiradoras en Suna, no le había contado que tenía algo con alguna de ellas.

-"C-claro, Gaara-sama, tenemos arreglos muy hermosos por aquí"- dijo la rubia haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreir, aunque por dentro estaba dolida porque otra oportunidad para conocer el amor se le había ido.

Al llegar al mostrador, Gaara veía a la rubia por algunos segundos y devolvía la vista a cada uno de los arreglos.

-"Bien, quiero este…"-Gaara eligió el arreglo más grande y colorido de todos, que casualmente también era el favorito de la kunoichi mentalista.

Gaara canceló el pago en la caja y se estaba preparando para lo que iba a hacer…

-"De acuerdo…si no se te ofrece algo más yo…"-Ino lo único que quería hacer era encerrarse en su cuarto y lamentarse por su nueva derrota amorosa; pero fue detenida cuando la mano del Kazekage tomó la suya.

-"Este arreglo es para ti. Me gustas."

Ino aún no creía lo que escuhaba. Gaara, el chico que llamó su atención al término de la cuarta guerra, se le estaba declarando. No había otra chica, eligió ese arreglo pensando en ella; los cuadros que le encargaba a Sai no eran simple decoración, eran para recordarla a ella por eso todos eran amarillos o púrpuras. Ahora lo entendía todo.

-"No te pido que me correspondas si no puedes, es solo que…"- Gaara no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por los labios de la kunoichi que se posaron el los suyos. Gaara la tomó de la cintura, mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

El beso fue haciéndose más intenso cuando sus lenguas húmedas y calientes hicieron contacto provocando que leves gemidos salieran de la boca de la kunoichi.

Siguieron en lo suyo derante unos segundos más hasta que se separaron para recuperar el aire.

-"Sé que este es tu hogar…"- dijo Gaara, aún agtado por el beso-"…pero, ¿no te gustaría pasar algún tiempo en Suna?".

-"Bueno…tendré que hablarlo con Tsunade-sama, no sé si…"- fue interrumpida por un fugaz beso del chico.

-"No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo ya lo hice. Le pregunté si podía disponer de ti para capacitar ninjas que quieran ser médicos, y aceptó".

-"Entonces está bien. Si voy a estar contigo todo estará bien. Te amo…"-djo la rubia abrazando a su chico.

-"…y yo a ti, mi flor del desierto".

FIN

Hasta allí llega la historia, espero que les haya gustado. Lástima que me quedó cortita -.-


End file.
